Merry Christmas, indeed
by EmJT
Summary: Caskett spending their first Christmas morning together. A little fluffy, smutty, one-shot. Set the morning after Secret Santa. Warning: Strong M, please do not read if you are underage.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Spoiler: Slight reference to Secret Santa. **

* * *

Kate woke to the dim light of the sun poking through the curtains of the bedroom and a hand softly stroking her naked back, dancing along the pale skin. Up, down, up, down; repeating the same pattern, sometimes swirling or twisting to access the more unreachable areas, never leaving any part of her back feeling neglected. It was soothing and she was content to just lie like that forever, spooned in her partner's comforting embrace with his warmth radiating into her from where he was pressed tightly along the length of her body.

Rick noticed she was awake, the minor changes, to him, were unmissable. Her breathing had changed just slightly and, although she thought she had hidden it, her eyelids had fluttered, obvious signs, for Rick who knew her as well as he did, that she was awake. And _boy_, did he know her _well_.

He shifted, just slightly, onto his forearm, allowing him to continue his slow exploration of her back whilst planting feathering kisses on her cheek and jawbone, pausing every once in a while to lightly nibble at her flesh, then taking the lobe of her ear into his mouth he bit down gently, causing her to gasp, before soothing it with a swipe of his tongue.

Kate couldn't help but smile, overcome with gratitude for this wonderful man. This wonderful man who was hers. It was their first Christmas together and, although he hadn't necessarily bought her anything, she knew she had his love and she couldn't ask for anything more.

She rolled onto her back, hair mussed and splayed out unceremoniously across the pillow while Rick towered over her, his hair still sticking up at odd angles, both from sleep and their lovemaking last night. Matching grins covered their faces as they gazed at each other like love-sick teenagers.

He shifted so he was resting on his forearms, one either side of Kate's head, and planted a butterfly kiss to her nose, her eyelid, then the other, and, despite his calm manner, she could feel his straining erection pressing firmly onto her hip, and she couldn't help but giggle, because, yes, on rare occasions like this one where she felt this overwhelmingly happy, Kate Beckett did giggle.

His lips made their way around her face with soft kisses until he reached her lips, descending to claim them, abruptly halting her laughter. He nipped at her bottom lip, making her groan, and then took the opportunity to slide his tongue into the warm cavern of her mouth, their tongues performing a lazy dance. Her hands rose to his back, sweeping over the muscles she found there.

The kiss was sloppy and untidy, yet perfect.

Their morning kisses, Kate thought, were mind blowing, the way they slowly woke up as the kiss went on, how, even though his eyes were tired and he was not yet fully awake, that spark of love was still there, blatant for her to see.

He withdrew, slowly releasing her lips and pulling back, beaming down at her, his hair flopping over his forehead in a way that Kate found incredibly sexy, mostly because it reminded her of the way he looks when they make love.

He leaned forward to plant a chaste kiss on her now slightly swollen lips and rested his forehead against hers, their eyes meeting, expressing all the emotions they no longer had to hide.

"Merry Christmas, Kate," he whispered, like he was telling her a secret meant only for them, whilst stroking his hand along her rib cage, watching with glee as she shivered.

"Merry Christmas," she whispered back, happy to have the morning together after the craziness of the day before: the murder, the misunderstandings, the family meal with the Castle-Rogers clan, and, of course, the passionate lovemaking late into the night, which Kate could remember very clearly, especially with his arousal still blatantly obvious. He was incorrigible, yet, she supposed, so was she.

Shifting slightly, she opened her legs allowing his body to be encased in the cradle of her thighs, gasping as his now throbbing member made contact with her wet heat.

Pausing momentarily to look into her eyes and, seeing the love she held there, he slowly sheathed himself; her eyelids fluttered closed, both gasps merging into groans as he pulled out slightly and then buried himself to the hilt.

He paused to allow her to adjust to his generous size and she opened her eyes and beamed up at him, rising for a deep kiss, lips parting and tongues probing. Slowly he withdrew before re-entering her, her inner muscles clamping around him, drawing out a deep, guttural moan.

As their passion increased, their hips gained speed, lips crashing together, brains addled with a haze of lust and overpowering love. He could feel her getting close, her walls were fluttering and he knew he wouldn't last much longer.

Her orgasm hit her with an overwhelming intensity, white blotches interrupting her vision as waves of pleasure crashed over her again and again, her mouth opening in a silent scream.

He watched in awe as she broke, clenching around him like a tight, hot fist, nails digging in as she clawed at his back trying to find a purchase, something to hold onto. Only seconds later, after a few shot stuttering pumps, he buried his face into her neck and groaned as he came inside of her.

His brain slowly cleared as he lay sprawled out on top of her and, realising he must be crushing her, he attempted to roll off.

She felt him shifting and her hands rose to his back, drawing patterns to sooth him, just as he had earlier, silently asking him to stay where he was and let her just revel in their moment of bliss.

Turning his head just slightly, he nuzzled her neck and inhaled her scent, now mixed with the distinct smell of sweat from their recent activities.

"A very merry Christmas, indeed," he whispered into her ear.

And, grinning into his shoulder, she found she was inclined to agree. What a perfect start to their first Christmas.

* * *

**A/N: So, um, yeah. Well, this is my first ever fic so I'm a little nervous about posting, but there ya' go. I hope you enjoyed reading it and I'd be very happy if you'd leave a review, either positive or negative, constructive criticism is greatly welcomed. **


End file.
